This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Liquid crystal display (LCD) devices are widely used for televisions, laptops, mobile phones, digital watches, and devices of the like. An LCD device generally includes two transparent substrate layers bonded to each other with a predetermined gap between the two substrates and a liquid crystal material that is inserted into the predetermined gap. The first substrate layer includes a plurality of gate lines and data lines that cross each other and form segments (i.e., pixels) on the LCD device and a plurality of electrodes located within each segment. Each gate and data line of a segment may be connected by a thin film transistor (TFT) that controls the application of voltages from the data line to the electrodes located within each segment.
The LCD device has the capability to display a gray scale voltage by incorporating an LCD driver integrated circuit (LCD driver IC) into the system. A gray scale voltage generating circuit within the LCD driver IC may generate a gray scale voltage from a set of supply reference voltages. The gray scale voltage may then drive the data lines of the LCD device. However, the LCD driver IC may have issues due to the difference in the offset voltage of an operational amplifier of the gray scale voltage generating circuit. In addition, the incorporation of the LCD driver IC increases the costs of the LCD device. Thus, there is a need for a low-cost device that generates gray scale voltages for an LCD device.